Communication terminals are either portable or stationary. The portable terminals may be categorized into handheld terminals and a vehicle mount terminals. Multifunctional portable terminal can capture still or moving images, play music or video files, receive broadcast media or provide a platform for playing games. The various features embedded in a portable terminal can be implemented in the form of hardware or software.
For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select the available functions on a mobile terminal. Also, many users use their portable terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are provided for portable terminals. The designs may include structural changes and improvements so as for a user to use his portable terminal more conveniently. An antenna can be considered as an example of the structural change and improvement.